thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Place To Be (Northern Lights)
"Bad Place To Be" is the third episode of the first season in The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. It is the third episode overall. It was written by valvedian. Plot Peter is cutting the deal with the camp. Lars goes on a run, with hopes to find his sister alive. Synopsis In a flash forward, Paul is sitting under a tree, tied up. Suddenly, he begins to hit his head onto the tree. Back to the present, he is walking down the corridor inside of the station. As he enters his office, he sees Peter sitting on a chair. "Hey, Mr. Owen. Your guards let me in." Paul looks at the man with an angry expression. "Look, I have a deal for you. You give me food, water and some other supplies, we'll help you with those assholes at that camp." Paul laughs. "Where are the others?" he asks. "Outside, waiting for an answer." Paul smiles and nods. "Can I trust you?" Peter raises his hands. "It's rather up to you. Now, personally, I would not have trusted me, but if it's a good deal you have, then sure, we'll come with you." Paul unholsters his gun, and aims it at Peter. "You try something, you die. Understood?" Peter laughs. "Yeah." Back at the camp, Lars, Cassandra and Michael is gearing up for a run. "We're gonna find her, Lars," ''Cassandra says. ''"I really hope so," ''Lars answers. They get in Cassandra's car, as they drive off to find Jenny. After a few minutes, they arrive at Lars' house. ''"Holy shit... What the fuck happened to my house?" ''Lars says as he looks at his house, where the roof is missing. ''"No, no, no..." As they walk in, they see that the house has been completely raided and is empty for supplies. Lars suddenly begins to cry. "Someone just came in here... And took '''EVERYTHING '''that I once had?" Michael, who clearly is saddened, looks to the floor. "I wonder what these sons of bitches did to my sister." Suddenly, a large thump is heard from outside the door. A dauing comes walking inside. "I'll handle it," ''Cassandra says as she walks over to the dauing. She stabs it in the head, and lets it fall to the ground. She then walks over to the window, and sees a large formation of them coming towards the house. ''"We gotta go. Now. This is a bad place to be." Lars nods as he continues to cry. At the station, Didrik is talking with an officer, as he sees Peter walk out of Paul's office, together with Paul. "What the '''fuck' is he doing here?" he asks. Paul smiles, and tells him: ''"He's our help. I mean, I hope so at least, right?" Peter smiles, and nods. Didrik gets a shocked expression on his face, as he walks away. Paul starts to follow him. "Look, we need all the hands that we can get. I don't really trust him neither, but he's still offering to help." Didrik stops, and turns around. "He just attacked us. Shot at us. Sided against us. And you- you're expecting him to '''help' us?"'' Paul rubs his hair, and says this: "I'll kill him as soon as he's suspicious. Okay? Now don't be scared, we'll win this." Didrik shakes his head. "I hope so." Lars, Cassandra and Michael gets into their car. Michael tries to contact Jonathan through the walkie. "Jonathan? You there?" No one picks up the walkie. "He probably just left it to go take a piss or something," ''Michael says. In the backseat, a tired Lars is looking out of the window. Suddenly, he sees another group of dauinger in downtown Oslo. ''"Oh my fucking god, guys." Michael notices the horde, too. "Stop the car, Cassandra." Michael opens his door, and runs out to listen to the sound. He can hear the growls all the way. "We have to get back, and warn the camp!" ''he says. Lars shakes his head, and stutters this: ''"No... They know about it already." As Michael hears this, he sees that a part of the horde has broken off, and is headed straight for the camp. AT THE CAMP "Theresa! Get yourself a goddamned gun, before this goes sideways!" ''Michelle yells. Jonathan picks up the radio that he left while investigating the sound that he had heard. ''"Michael! Are you there?" Michael hears this immediatly and responds. "I am. Close the damn gates. We'll get them away from there. Okay?" Jonathan then says: "You have to be quick. Some of them are technically already here." Suddenly, Jonathan notices Peter and some of his friends driving down the street. Jonathan is quick to open the gates. Theresa comes running, with a gun in her hand. "We'll help you hold them off. Just shoot!" Theresa nods, and she starts firing at the horde. Jonathan closes the gates, causing him to lose his guard, Peter points a gun to the back of his head. "Now open the gates again, so that Paul can come in, okay?" Jonathan stops shooting. "Traitor. You fucking traitor." Paul and a bunch of other police cars emerge from behind the horde. They manage to kill the most of them, and rams through the gates. On the outside, Didrik is running up behind the cars, as a dead one manage to get a hold of his arm. The dauing takes a large bite out of him, as he starts screaming. "'''AGH! FUCK!!!'"'' The dauing then starts to eat on his neck, ripping out Didrik's jugular in the process. Didrik falls to the ground, as he slowly is devoured by the dauing. Paul points his gun at Michelle, and says this: "Show me the armory." Michelle spits on him and says this: "You're a fucking monster, you know that?" Paul laughs. "Revenge is important. Revenge is '''very' fucking important."'' "What did we ever even do to you, asshole?" Paul continues to laugh, and pats Michelle on the shoulder. "Lars Halvorsen. I know he resides here. I saw him." "He didn't even live here when you attacked us the last time." As Peter hears this, he gets suspicious. "We're scaveng-" "Is this true, Paul?" Paul slowly nods. Suddenly, Peter shoots one of Paul's men in the leg, causing his friends to aim at Paul. "Get out of here, all of you. Paul stays here until Lars returns. And this poor bastard, right here; get him some damn help." Finally, Cassandra, Lars and Michael arrive at the camp again. They see Paul being tied up against a tree. "Did they attack again?" ''Cassandra asks Kaja. ''"It wasn't really an attack, because they were defeated in the second they entered. Hell, even Peter sided with them." Cassandra is shocked when she hears this. "But it's okay, he's the one who stopped all of this." Cassandra nods and says this: "Okay." Lars walks over to Paul, who is sleeping. "Paul. It's Lars." Paul wakes up, and looks Lars into the eyes. "Here I am, Lars. Right next to your home. I mean, cause your house is destroyed, right? That was me too. I wanted to ruin you as much as I could before I killed you." Lars nods. "Did you kill Jenny?" Paul laughs. "Your sexy ass sister? No, she wasn't there. Cause, you know, I would of course have done things to her..." "You do anything, I'll kill you. I won't hesitate. I don't know if you care, but I don't. So if you try anything, you'll die quickly. Okay?" Paul continues to laugh, as Lars walks away. Deaths * Didrik Tale (Alive) Other Cast TBA Trivia * Last appearance of Didrik Tale. (Alive) * Last appearance of the Oslo Operations Central. (Unknown) * The title of this episode, "Bad Place To Be", refers to Cassandra saying that Lars' neighborhood is a 'bad place to be'.